1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hard disk drive (HDD) bracket for mounting an HDD.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDDs) are generally received in brackets first, and then received in a rack of a chassis. In most case, HDDs are fixed to the brackets with screws, which is inconvenient and time-consuming for assembly or disassembly.